When did fighting become love
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Two people have only ever fought since they met but they have the same group a friends. What happens when one of them look deeper inside themselves? Besides that one has a stalker or another person who likes them. This is Bilbo/Thorin and some Gandalf/Saruman. This is slash. If you don't like please move on. This will be a one shot.


_** This is my first Hobbit Fanfiction please Enjoy. I do plan on having a Lord of the Rings one soon between Aragorn and Legolas soon as well. Please enjoy and review. This will be AU. This is Bilbo and Thorin. This goes out to vampygurl402 for suggesting it and yes ill put it up on live journal soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would be pairing male couples left and right**_

Bilbo slams the door before he takes his coat and hangs it up, then dropping his book bag on the floor. He walks over and sits on the couch. He rubs his face when Gandalf his grandfather comes into the room. The 17 year old looks ready to kill something.

"Bilbo," Gandalf says, "What happened today at school?"

Bilbo takes off his red sweatshirt now sporting a band shirt called Smaug. He wipes his hands over his black jeans before replying, "Oakenshield happened. Just because Kili and Fili let me join their group of friends, all we have ever done so far is fight. I can't stand him."

Gandalf sighs as he wipes his glasses on his blue-gray button up shirt and after he puts them in his shirt pocket. He sits down next to his grandson after he pulls the dishrag out of his blue jeans. He says, "What do you two fight about?"

"Mostly that he and I are better then each other at everything. In school he's mad that I have a 4.0 and he has a 3.9." Bilbo replies. "But lately are fights about who knows Smaug better then other or who's better then the other in sports."

Gandalf laughs a little and says, "You sound like Saruman and I in high school before we ended up together. Not long before we adopted your father Bungo."

"I am not going to fall in love with him, Grandpa." Bilbo says as he jumps off from the couch. "There is no way on this green earth. I'd rather fall in with Kili or Fili then or any other member of the group."

Saruman just walks in at this point and laughs at what Bilbo says. Then Saruman says, "What is going on here? Why all the yelling and jumping?"

Gandalf walks over and gives Saruman a kiss. "Welcome home Honey." Gandalf continues. "Our grandson has crush but he won't admit it." Bilbo glares at him.

Saruman laughs and says, "So he's like we were in Middle Earth High School?" Gandalf nods. "Just don't tell me Sauron became the principal, He was a real jerk when he taught Bungo in school."

Bilbo shakes his head and then goes upstairs to his room while Gandalf and Saruman continue to talk and begin on supper. Bilbo falls on his bed and groans not wanting to think about what his Grandfather told him about.

"No, I don't like Thorin. I never had." He says to himself. He throws his sketch book at the wall and when it falls it opens to a page he doesn't remember drawing. Bilbo picks up his book and flips it open to the page it fell on. It was a drawing of Thorin in a nice set of clothes. The shirt was a black button up that was open with a One Ring band shirt on. It was black T-shirt with a gold ring with an inscription on it and white lettering for the title of the band. He was also wearing black jeans with black, white, and gold sneakers. His hair that is brown and curly. His eyes are brown and Bilbo's favorite part to sketch. Bilbo studies the sketch for awhile before he begins flipping through the actual book.

"No," Bilbo says when he keeps seeing drawings of Thorin. "I-I must like him." He drops that book and looks through some of his other sketch books. "I have drawings of everyone else but not anywhere near the amount of drawings I have of Oakenshield." He stops at one where Thorin is actually smiling at him. Bilbo looks at that one for awhile and smiles at that drawing.

Bilbo says dropping the sketchbook he is holding, "How did I never notice that I liked him?" A knock at the door startles him.

Saruman comes in and says, "Dinner is ready. We're having your favorite mashed potatoes, Fried chicken, corn on the cob, and a salad. We also set up a bowl of your favorite mixed veggies that you like and we have your favorite cake oreo with some cookies and cream frosting you love."

Bilbo smiles and says, "That sounds great, Grandfather but I thought you hated the oreo cake."

Saruman says as he put his arm around Bilbo's shoulders as they walk out the room." Secretly I love it but don't tell your other grandfather that." They both laugh on the way downstairs.

**Next Day**

Bilbo walks into school the next day toward his locker. When the twins Kili and Fili came over practically jumping up and down.

Kili says, "Bilbo!" They run over. "Good morning!"

Bilbo laughs and replies, "Good Morning Kili and Fili. Where is the rest of the gang?"

Just as he says that the gang comes over. Bard, Dain, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, and of course Thorin came over. Everyone is talking exciting about sports and school. Bilbo shook his head and grabs his advanced Literature book as well as his college psychology book and biology book. After, saying good morning to the group he grabs his binder as well as his pencil box. Then he starts to follow the group with Kili and Fili still talking around him.

Down the hall just before Bilbo saw Kili and Fili to chemistry, he stops moving and looks behind him. Back down the hall in a dark hallway just off to the side, he sees the kid they call Gollum. This Gollum is said to be a creeper and every so often he picks a new victim torture and go after for awhile until they leave or go crazy. He is also Sauron's favorite student.

Thorin says, "Bilbo are you ok?"

Bilbo looks away from Gollum and jumps a little to find Thorin right next to him. "Y-yes," He replies, " I just thought I saw something. Thank you for asking."

Thorin smiles back before he says, "Good, Now let's get to class." He pushes Bilbo forward gently toward their class room. Bilbo smiles and walks in but its not long before they are bickering again. This time to Bilbo there didn't seem to be the usual bitterness toward Thorin and he swear Thorin is smiling now that they finished their banter. Bilbo smiles and begins listening to Elrond about biology.

Gollum is a skinny very pale boy with big brown eyes and a hunched over figure. He is wearing a white torn t-shirt under a black sweatshirt and wearing black jeans. His hair is so flimsy and is a weird color gray mixed with a whitish color. This boy is a stealer and the trickster of the school.

Gollum is looking through the window and coughs a bit. He watchs Bilbo and Thorin for awhile before leaving the door waiting for Bilbo to be done with class. About 45 minutes later the bell rang and Gollum is outside the door waiting for Bilbo. Gollum's mouth waters when he sees Bilbo in black jeans, a blue t-shirt sporting a dragon and a tower on it, and he was wearing his red sweatshirt again. Gollum walks over as soon as he sees Bilbo and says, "Bilbo, How are you?"

Bilbo is puzzled but politely responds, "I am well Gollum. How are you?"

"I am well. Thank you," Gollum says, "but I need help in psychology and was wondering if you would help me."

"Sure and not to sound rude or anything but don't you usually ask Mr. Greenleaf for help?" Bilbo asks.

"Though I would ask you. Do you have time now?" Gollum replies.

Bilbo nods and turns to Thorin to tell him. He is about to say something when he watches how Thorin is reacting to Gollum asking him for help.

Thorin then looks at Bilbo and says, "Be careful. If I don't see you by lunch. I am coming after you to make sure you're fine."

Bilbo is shocked but he quickly recalls that this is not the first time Thorin has showed he cares. Perhaps Bilbo realizes he has been judging Thorin badly. He smiles and puts his hand on Thorin's arm. He says to the shocked boy, "Thank you for caring Thorin but I will be fine. This that can happen is I'll be stuck in the library with Gollum."

Thorin wants to put his hand on Bilbo's hand but he doesn't. He nods and says, "I'll let the boys know where you are." Bilbo smiles and Thorin smiles back before they part ways.

Gollum smiles evilly as Bible walks behind him and he leads him to a private room in the library. He closes the curtains and locks the door.

"Finally, That overgrown bully is gone." Gollum says quietly. When he turns around Bilbo's book is already open to what they had been talking about in class the last few days. Gollum smiles and walks over to him then shuts the book.

Bilbo says, "Gollum why did you do that? I am trying to help you here."

Gollum replies, " I don't need help its my best class. I actually wanted to talk to you for a different reason or rather show you something." He leans in close and kisses Bilbo. Bilbo's mind is scream no and he pushes him away.

"Gollum what the hell are you doing?" Bilbo asks.

Gollum looks at him and replies, "I am showing that I like you. What is wrong with that?"

Bilbo says, " No, I don't like you. I won't do this."

"I never said you had a choice." He moves in to kiss Bilbo again as he holds him tighter then before. Bilbo is terrified.

Thorin barges in breaking the lock. Gollim freezes not liking the sound of that. Bilbo moves when Gollum lessens his hold on the boy. He grabs his stuff.

Thorin walks over to Gollum and says, "What part of no do you not understand Smeagol?" He asks calling him by his first name. "Understand this and maybe we won't have a problem. Keep your hands of my boy. He deserves better then you." He grabs Gollum's shirt and lifts him up with his back hitting the wall. "Now be a good little boy and get out of here." He drops Gollum and watchs as the awkward boy takes his things and runs.

Bilbo's stuff is take by Kili and Fili when Bilbo is watching Thorin across the room. He walks over to Thorin as the group gathers outside of the room when Kili and Fili walk outside the room.

Bilbo asks, "Did you mean that?"

Thorin turns to him and replies, "You do deserve better then him."

Bilbo practically yells, "No, not that. The 'keep you hands off my boy' part."

Thorin replies with a lopsided smile, "If you want it to be."

Bilbo doesn't answer instead he wraps his arms around the taller boy and kisses him.

The group begins to cheer softly because they are still in the library at Middle Earth High School. The two boys kissing stop and look at each other smiling. The taller boy backs off and grabs his hand then starts walking toward the group.

Bilbo stops right before they reach the door and asks, "What are we?"

Thorin looks at him confused at first before smiling and replying, "Would you like to be my boyfriend? Be mine?"

Bilbo smiles and says, "Yes." He kisses him again and the group watches once more.

After they kiss Bilbo asks, "How did you get here so fast?"

"Bard was in the library and ran to get me when he saw Gollum close the blinds." Thorin says, "I came as soon as I could."

"Thank you." Bilbo says. Thorin smiles and gives him a nod before kissing him once more. The group forms a path for them when the two finally step out of the room. They all follow the couple to the lunch room to eat.

Gandalf and Saruman could not have been more happy for Bilbo when he brought home Thorin to meet them that evening. They loved the boy and per usual they threatened him to be good to Bilbo or no one would find his body. Later on that night when Thorin has to return home, the boys take some time on the porch before he goes.

Thorin is holding Bilbo and says, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I thought you hated me."

Bilbo replies, "I thought you hated me to until I went through some of the signs you know. I didn't realize until yesterday just how much I liked you. I looked through my sketchbooks and saw how much I drew of you. To be honest, I think I've been falling for you."

Thorin beams and pulls him closer as he says, "Good, because I have fallen for you too." They kiss once last time before going home with promises of seeing the other tomorrow. Inside, Saruman and Gandalf smile at both of them before they share a kiss.

Gandalf then says with a smile, "I told you love. They're just like us." Saruman nods before kissing his love one more time.

_** This is my first Baggins/Oakenshield fanfiction and I hope you like it. I do like it but I feel some parts could have been written better. Please review. Thank you! HeartofaGoddess2009 Out! Later!**_


End file.
